


sometimes dreams can come true

by 14yearswithhyo



Category: Feel Special - TWICE (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: 14yearswithhyo, AU, Alternate Universe, Cliche, Dreams, F/F, Fish, Fluffy, Gay, Lesbian, Nahyo - Freeform, Sunny - Freeform, ao333, control room, feel special, i hate how i wrote this lol, i have twitter hee hee, i tagged myself so ppl can find it through my name ig, jihnetix, nahyo are cute, second work, soft, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14yearswithhyo/pseuds/14yearswithhyo
Summary: dreams are dreams, they are just a figment of our imagination, occasionally dreams take place when you sleep or in the evening. when it's morning, people call it a daydream, but what if one or maybe many of your dreams come true? i mean anything is possible in this world





	sometimes dreams can come true

**Author's Note:**

> hello, ugh. sorry if small caps trigger you, but like it's kind of the best way of how i write stories, i forgot what you are supposed to call it, but have fun reading hehe

jihyo woke up to see herself in a dark room, the room was full of only old classic televisions that surrounded her in the form of a circle. it seemed that only the center of the dark room shined a light. she was a little curious of why and how she ended up in this place, she looked around the massive space of absolute nothing, well not really if you're surrounded by about a thousand televisions and nothing can be heard, all the televisions are off, well for now at least. 

she decided to check if anything was different about her in this weird dream of hers, she walked towards the nearest television screen she could find, luckily enough the light still was bright enough for her to see her own reflection, jihyo quickly looked upon herself on the television she was in front of. she was wearing what it seems to be a fancy shirt that holes around the top of the shoulder, but the hole only seemed to expose little skin since the rest of the shirt had long sleeves, what partnered with her long pearl necklace, she had short shorts, it was barely even below the knee! but it's not like she can change it, she only seemed to control where she moves but not the dream as a whole. her hair was just kept the same as it is before she slept because she knows she'll make up with the messiest of bed hairs the next morning, she also noticed she had light makeup, but suddenly the dream moved her back to the center without her concern.

static filled the air, it was the only thing that jihyo heard, she covered her ears, but for some reason, nothing seemed to change as if she had a reason to hear the extremely annoying sound, but what even was that reason? how cliche can this dream get? it was already frustrating her and getting on her nerves, can dreams get this annoying? probably. then the static ended, finally! jihyo finally takes off her hands that were covering her ears from the annoying sound that played way earlier. she looked at what all the televisions projected, it was a woman.

she had long brown hair, a nice skin tone, heart-shaped lips that seemed to have newly applied lipstick since the shade wad a darker red than the normal color of the lips, which would be pale pink. she wore a glittering white outfit, it shined brighter than the light did, which was weird. the outfit had no sleeves at all, she can only guess that the woman was wearing a dress, the outfit came with a headband and nice earrings. jihyo noticed that the woman was staring right at her, her eyes glimmering and shining way brighter than the white room that the woman had as a background, but who was she and why was she suddenly dreaming about her?

the television glitched out for a while, but the woman was back on the screen again, but instead of a neutral face, it was a smile, a reassuring one, and jihyo found herself smiling back at her before all the screens turned off again, and just like that everything blacked out. she woke up for real this time, in her bed with her cat sleeping right beside her, she gave it a pet before she got up to get herself some breakfast, but when she checked the kitchen, the refrigerator was empty. jihyo sighs as she goes to her room, not even bothering to take a bath or fix her hair a little and just immediately changed into a more appropriate outdoor outfit, she didn't want to get out of her home just to be seen wearing pajamas that had cats printed on it with a matching plain white shirt with a print that reads "i'm meowtastic".

she was now wearing a baggy black shirt with a print that read "god", some black baggy jogging pants with two white stripes at the side and had a pocket at the front, for the footwear she decided that slippers are the best way to go, she practically was starving and she considers that a necessary emergency to attend, maybe she should her friends, well mostly momo to stop eating all her food, especially her chocolates that she keeps for herself, what can jihyo say? a girl has to spoil herself somehow and that can come in the presence of food, most of the people in this world are immediately satisfied just by eating food.

finally, she has arrived at her destination, she didn't really wanna give details of the walk she had, it was pretty boring, sure there was a lesbian couple she found having a date, but they look like they were hiding that they were dating for some reasons, jihyo only guesses that it was because her home country wasn't open to the lgbt community as a whole, but the government is working on it. it's just that there are bigger problems to handle at the moment, plus it kind of wasn't her business of what the government does because the law is twisted and cruel, anything can happen, but that's not the subject isn't it? now back to jihyo who was wondering what to order.

she was so distracted, her mind was in two places at once, but somehow the girl who was waiting for her to order was more of the thing she was focusing on. she kept wondering why she focused on her way more than she wanted to, then she realized it was the exact same girl in her dream last night, she had a bright gummy smile that showed off her bunny teeth really well, her eyes then landed on her name tag, it read "im nayeon" what a pretty name for a pretty girl. jihyo smiled secretly to herself. she was so distracted that she didn't even notice the woman already waving her hand aggressively in front of her, so she snapped herself out of her thoughts and quickly apologized for zoning out.

she finally decided to just have the breakfast meal, she told the taller girl her order and taller one replies with "thank you for using our services, here is your receipt and kindly wait for your order!" she was more joyful than she thought or it could be all just an act and that's she's pretending to be cheerful because manager says that a good impression on every customer is better than having a bad one and as to where she found that quote, she rather further note that the source will be kept as a secret to her and well her cat only, she was lonely and her cat was kind of the only one that lives with her since she now lives all alone.

she finally notices her order being served to her table, which was only a two-person table, what she didn't expect is the fact that nayeon just sat on the other available chair, luckily no one was there to see this but of course the other employees, she just takes a guess that this place wasn't that popular like other coffee places, which was good, but now she has to deal with this situation, she takes a big guess that it was about the dream and most probably was, this will be awkward very quickly. She decided to catch her breath before the taller one shoots her shot at her, which is an obvious metaphor that directly means "ask her questions that are very very specific and that creeps her out like a lot" kind of thing.

"i know you've looked at the price of your breakfast meal and all, but don't worry it's on the table." the brunette says, jihyo was just in awe "wow lady, you barely even know who i am and you're already giving away half of your salary for me?" she replies in probably the most sarcastic way ever, if she calls that sarcastic anyway. "well, you can i'm a curious cat, don't think i didn't notice you staring at my name tag stranger," she replies to jihyo, chuckling at what the answer of the shorter girl gave her way earlier, but now it just seems that jihyo wants to slap herself. was she really that obvious? god why didn't she notice earlier, she already made herself look like a creep!

"but really now, if i were, to be honest with you, i'm here to talk about a dream i had last night. you were in it and i kind of just want to know who you are and it's only fair because you seem to already know my name." she was right, it'd be unfair if she didn't introduce herself because all it took for jihyo was one simple look for her to know who she is, well really only her name, but still. "well, i'm park jihyo." jihyo says, introducing herself and lending out her hand for her to shake, which the taller accepted and she granted her the same smile in her dreams, well you can say this was a dream come true?

**Author's Note:**

> this kind of sucks?? sorry, i'm not good at writing at all ;-;


End file.
